


Blame It On Animal Instinct

by zenelly



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: JohnDave Week, M/M, look it's davesprite day okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JohnDave Week 2016, Day 7, Davesprite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh and that's all for this year! Man, I actually managed to write a fair amount this week for this so endless thanks to the mods of the event. Y'all're wonderful.

It starts out simple.

Really, it does. It starts off small and simple. Things no one will miss. A hairtie. A discarded shirt. A blanket or two. Seriously, in a world where everything is alchemized and Dave (not you, the _other_  one) managed to work the grist mill enough to give you all a goddamned fucking lifetime of grist, like a neverending grist waterfall, there is almost nothing they can’t remake time and time again, better and better still.

(Sort of like you, but you ruthlessly squash that thought as you arrange your stolen goods in a forgotten corner of the golden ship.)

Of course, things don’t stay simple.

In your experience, that much, at least, is a constant.

You fight it as much as possible, fight this urge to take and nest and hold things and just preen and fluff up and show off because you’re not _actually_  a bird, but your mind, instincts, scream otherwise. You _have_ to. You literally cannot stop yourself once you see something that you know would go well in your nest. Which is what it is, when you’re being honest with yourself.

Jade starts getting a bit suspicious when you keep asking to go onto the planets when you keep coming back with more and more pillows and blankets, but she keeps her mouth shut, white ears twitching in tacit understanding of the animal bullshit you both have to put up with now. She waves you off and, thankfully, says nothing.

John, on the other hand.

Well, John is an unobservant head-stuck-in-the-terrible-movies-he-loves sort of guy in the first place, so John probably wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t tried to grab him and put him in the nest too.

(It wasn’t your best day.)

“Davesprite, what are you _doing_?” he asks, flailing out from under the blanket you put on top of him.

Well that won’t do. You tuck the blanket around him again, a chittering caw coming from your mouth, and John stills, blue eyes blinking up at you. Satisfied that he isn’t moving now, you keep packing stuff around him, soft things, things he’d like, his blankets and you.

You weren’t exactly planning on that last part, but man, when it comes down, you want to be there too, so you just go with it, settling yourself against his side, tail flopped over his legs. John laughs, ruffling the feathers below your chin, and when you blink curiously down at him, he just scratches your head with long, clever fingers. 

“You could have just said something,” John says wryly.

“Where the fuck is the fun in that, dude? No fun whatsoever. Should’ve just done it in like, Morse Code or the hand-wavy nonsense that people on ships and planes do. Spell it out in flags. Watermark something again. This was way, way easier, you have to admit,” you mutter, angling your neck so he can get a particular spot below your ear. He accommodates you, the kind soul, and you sigh happily. 

Sigh again when his mouth replaces his fingers, kissing along your jaw. John gently kisses your mouth, soft, patient, and when you finally pull away to nuzzle his neck, he allows it, moving only enough to burrow further into the nest. “This is nice.”

“Mm.”

“Naptime?”

“Naptime, John. Go to sleep.”

He hums and does, and you lay there with John’s heartbeat beneath your ear and hope that he stays here, safe and warm and where you can protect him forever.


End file.
